


Sounding

by Sakiku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Painplay, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakiku/pseuds/Sakiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakuzu is taking his revenge on Hidan for being a constant pain in Kakuzu’s ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounding

**Fandom:** Naruto (to Gaara-Rescue Arc)

 **Characters:** Kakuzu/Hidan

 **Rating:** NC-17

**Words:** ~3300

**Summary:** Kakuzu is taking his revenge on Hidan for being a constant pain in Kakuzu’s ass.

 **Warnings:** anal, blood,  body modification, bondage, CBT, language, painplay, sounding, tentacles, yaoi

  
 **A/N:** Once again a prompt from a kink-meme; this time it’s naruto_meme’s kink meme that’s been pretty much dead since March: <http://community.livejournal.com/naruto_meme/4262.html?view=718758#t718758> . But better late than never, I always say.

**Sounding**

Hidan lies there spread-eagled, as though he’d just started the ritual to get his black body back to normal after forging the connection to his God and Master. He is naked, his silver hair tousled and in disarray around his head, blood pooling around his limbs. His lithe but powerful body is as smooth as baby’s skin, because Jashin heals him every time.

Except for the lack of clothes, there are startling similarities to Hidan’s ritual.

Like the way his eyes stare up sightlessly. Like the way a thin sheen of perspiration covers him and his mouth is gaping open slackly. Like the way his limbs are trembling with both pain and ecstasy. Like the way he is quiet - a blessed quiet that is all too rare in Kakuzu’s experience - waiting for the sensations to abate.

Kakuzu has had to watch Hidan’s rituals often enough to appreciate the irony. Because it is not a circle with a triangle that Hidan is lying on. It is not for his God that Hidan is waiting. It is not Jashin’s scythe that has been plunged into Hidan.

“Motherfuckin’ God damnit, let me go or I’ll twist your nuts until they fall off on their own!”

And it is a pity that the blessed silence only lasts a fraction of the time it would during a Jashin ritual.

Kakuzu scowls down at Hidan’s prone form, annoyed. “I’d like to see you try.”

Hidan’s mouth is exceedingly foul, and Kakuzu would have preferred to not be subjected to the vulgarities that cross Hidan’s tongue in an ongoing flood of verbal diarrhea. But he knows that was too much too hope.

The Jashinist is now swearing viciously and struggling against the bonds that hold him immobile and open for Kakuzu’s perusal. This is yet another difference to Jashin’s ritual. Whereas Hidan gives himself freely to his God, Kakuzu has had to apply considerable force to get to the same stage.

Not that Kakuzu would want it any other way.

This is his way of getting revenge for the countless hours the foul-mouthed savage makes him wait for one or the other ritual to finish. And the sight of the Jashinist being pinned like a butterfly excites him. If he can’t kill the immortal, he at least endeavors to get the next best thing.

Kakuzu is fascinated by the way Hidan’s body almost manages to twist out of its bonds. Kakuzu has him impaled in four different locations - each wrist nailed down by a thread between the bones, two more threads doing the same in the corresponding locations at the ankles, his torso free to arch beautifully between them. He can feel the strands quiver as Hidan writhes, transmitting the vibrations to Kakuzu’s body.

He knows how much pain he is causing Hidan, and that knowledge throbs inside his prick.

Not that he is the only one hard. Hidan’s cock is dark and heavy, leaking copious amounts of fluid onto his stomach. Even without the connection to Jashin easing the process, Hidan’s body tends to interpret pain as pleasure, as something desirable.

Sometimes, Kakuzu wonders whether Hidan can receive any pleasure at all without there being crippling amounts of pain involved as well. He has never asked, and he never will. It is enough confirmation for him that Hidan never struggles too seriously when Kakuzu manages to get the drop on him like he did earlier today.

Then Hidan twists again, and Kakuzu growls deep in his throat. “Stay still!”

He is answered by a similar growl, the Jashinist not impressed in the least. “Fuck you! I’ll funckin’ bite your fuckin’ dick off if you don’t fuckin’ let me go _now_!”

Kakuzu’s nostrils flare. It feels _good_ to be able to give that vulgar mouth exactly what it deserves.

Almost without his conscious input, Kakuzu’s threads wind together to a thin tendril and whip Hidan across his face. The uncouth immortal doesn’t even pause in his rant beyond spitting out a mouthful of blood. His cock though twitches appreciatively, and twitches even more when Kakuzu repeats the action.

A third lash falls wetly across a good part of his abdomen and the Jashinist’s _other_ head.

This time the reaction is more satisfying, resulting in a choked yell.

“God damn it! Fuckin’ do that again!”

Kakuzu has to smirk. The first sign that he is getting to the other. “I don’t think so.”

Instead of giving the leaking cock another lash, Kakuzu winds the tendril around the base of Hidan’s prick and balls. Then he squeezes, immensely gratified to see the other’s eyes flare open and the tirade of vitriol grow impossibly more colorful. Kakuzu would like the savage try and come _now_.

Not that Hidan won’t ever come. But before that, Kakuzu will have him fly apart beneath him and take his own pleasure from Hidan’s willing body. He will make the other beg to get fucked.

And Kakuzu knows exactly how to handle the Jashinist that he becomes cooperative.

Threatening, he lets another set of tendrils hover above Hidan’s erection, while a third set slowly twists around the straining flesh and pulls it to stand up vertically. The Jashinist’s weeping glands are now completely exposed, to the point that even a light slap is excruciatingly painful.

But Kakuzu doesn’t plan on hitting him, unlike Hidan expects and craves. Kakuzu knows that the savage has no inkling of what he is about to experience, and the knowledge makes Kakuzu’s anticipation all the sweeter.

“Bet you fucker ’re too chicken shit to hit me again,” the half-expected taunt comes. It is accompanied by a leer that Hidan normally directs at enemies in battle when he is about to ingest their blood.

Kakuzu merely watches as Hidan’s teeth are bared at him, those dilated eyes staring at him in challenge and badly concealed arousal. It is a contest of wills, who will break first. Will Hidan actually ask for it in name, or will Kakuzu lash out first?

Then again, this early in their game the Jashinist is just as likely to lose interest in the immediate situation and return to spouting off all the vulgarities his filthy brain is filled with.

Kakuzu waits patiently like a snake. It is only a matter of time until Hidan’s focus is about to wander back to the pain in his wrists and ankles, in lack of gratification at groin-level. In that moment of inattention, Kakuzu strikes. He plunges one of his hovering tendrils down, down into the piss-slit of Hidan’s waiting cock, until about an inch is inside.

He couldn’t have imagined a more satisfying reaction.

Those dilated eyes bulge as Hidan’s whole body jerks like electrified, mouth gaping open in a wheezed exhale. He tries to convulse inward first in a reflex to protect his groin area where black thread is now sprouting from an angry red dick. But when the dizzying combination of pain and pleasure really hits, Hidan’s chest arches backwards until he is nearly levitating off the ground.

It is a good thing that Kakuzu has bound the other’s groin so thoroughly first. This way, he can wait until the Jashinist is half coherent again to start on the real torture

He watches how the other slowly comes back down to earth. A thick sheen of sweat is lathering Hidan’s forehead, running back into his silver hair to stain it a wet grey. His pale cheeks are flushed, and his chest is heaving in rapid breaths.

Those thin lips twist until they can form a hissed “Fuuuuuck…”

Kakuzu’s eyes burn with his own arousal. Things are about to get even more interesting, because the drawn-out exhale is his sign to continue. If the other immortal has enough breath to swear again, Kakuzu needs to up the ante.

So he starts moving the thread inside Hidan’s cock up and down in tiny increments. Up until the tip almost leaves the hole, and down just a little bit further than last time.

Hidan’s expletives cut off in a wet gurgle.

Eyes glued to the enticing sight before him, Kakuzu’s cock twitches in appreciation as he palms himself through the front of his pants. He knows what it feels like having his dick stuffed. It’s almost like trying to piss and come at the same time, combined with a raw scrape that touches things inside that weren’t meant to be touched. Every tiny twitch tugs at nerves so sensitive that any pleasure equals a healthy dose of pain.

Of _course_ the Jashinist likes it.

After an indeterminable amount of time, Kakuzu is fucking the bound cock with nearly ten inches worth of thread. The tendril has long ago gone deep into the pliant body on its way to the bladder - Hidan’s cock might be big, but he isn’t that big.

Outwardly, the Jashinist has been reduced to a blabbering mess of breathy groans and mumbled swears. He throws his head from side to side; his hands are clenching and unclenching, and his chest is heaving like he is fresh from battle. His groin though remains nearly still thanks to the number of loops Kakuzu has tied around his testes. Kakuzu got tired of the other trying to move during his delicate operation, so he made the threads tighten and pull down Hidan’s balls until not even the pain slut is willing to brave the additional pain of a single wrong twitch.

But when Hidan suddenly howls out loud and jerks as far as his bonds allow, Kakuzu knows he has found his goal. He makes the thread buried deep inside the frothing prick probe again, and the action is repeated.

He has found Hidan’s prostate.

While stimulating the organ through the large intestine is an experience in and of itself, the pleasure derived from the urethra, anatomically even closer, is yet another level of mind-blowing.

It would be far too easy to keep on hitting that spot until Hidan passes out either from exhaustion or from overstimulation. Kakuzu though has other plans. He stiffens the black thread in a position where it rests against Hidan’s prostate, curving a bit until it goes up through the rigid line of his dick, and then exits to connect to Kakuzu’s chest. Afterwards, Kakuzu stops all stimulation and waits.

It takes several minutes for the prick to realize that Kakuzu isn’t doing anything anymore. Even small twitches jostle the hardened thread up Hidan’s dick, and sends shivers down his prostate. Eventually though, the decided lack of friction penetrates to his brain.

Hidan’s eyes gain back a shred of awareness, but lose nothing of their dilated haze. He looks up at Kakuzu, drunk on pain and pleasure, while his body can’t really stop its small, unconscious thrusts.

“Look,” Kakuzu commands, and Hidan obeys.

Both of them focus back on Hidan’s bound prick that is still jutting up into the air. By now, its color is so dark that it is turning purple. Kakuzu can see that Hidan’s balls are in about the same state, but at that angle they are hidden from the Jashinist’s view.

Hidan’s attention is taken by something else, anyway. Kakuzu has extended yet another thread, this one the thinnest yet. It isn’t even half as thick as the tendril reaching down Hidan’s cock, and that is barely a quarter of a pinky’s width. Another marked difference is its tip. While the one inside Hidan is blunt, the one Kakuzu strokes lovingly around the exposed head is needle sharp.

And he lets Hidan feel that.

The tip scratches the hypersensitive glans several time, drawing tiny beads of blood from the overripe tissue. It takes about thirty seconds for Hidan’s drugged brain to work out what Kakuzu intends to do.

With the realization and the resulting shiver of arousal fresh in Hidan’s eyes, Kakuzu doesn’t waste time and pierces the turgid head from the front into the urethra.

Hidan goes wild.

He thrashes around so badly that Kakuzu loosens the pull on Hidan’s scrotum lest he tear it off during the frantic seizures. Not that Kakuzu cares about the potential health risks; Hidan is as immortal as he is. However, he’d rather avoid causing himself more work by having to stitch the thing back on afterwards.

The piercing though works as intended. Kakuzu manages to wrap the thin thread around the thicker one inside the urethra, anchoring both of them firmly in place. No matter what Hidan does now, they won’t slip out. Kakuzu, too, can finally concentrate on his own body, sparing only minimal attention on keeping the tips of those two threads locked the way they are now. He even retracts all other tendrils from Hidan’s groin except for the one tying off his balls.

Without any regard for Hidan’s comfort, or rather lack thereof, he hoists the man up by his pierced wrists. The tendrils through there are thick and placed well enough that Kakuzu can do so without any chance of them accidentally ripping through the flesh and freeing the Jashinist in the process. Although a thin trickle of blood escapes the wounds, the threads plug them shut to prevent too much blood-loss. It wouldn’t do to have the prick pass out before Kakuzu got his fill.

The sudden change in position from horizontal to vertical comes close enough to doing that anyway, judging by the way Hidan sags into his gruesome bonds. His head falls forward in exhaustion, the sweat-soaked silver hair preventing Kakuzu from making eye contact. The continuous moans though reassure him that the man is still somewhat conscious.

And that is enough.

Carefully, he steps around Hidan’s floating form. Kakuzu has hoisted him up until his feet dangle half an inch above the ground, supported only by Kakuzu’s threads. He makes sure not to get tangled in his own tendrils as he views the Jashinist’s crucified form from behind.

He shivers in delight at the tremors he can see running through strained shoulders and legs. Kakuzu molds himself to his back, pressing the painful bulge in his pants into the cleft of Hidan’s ass. Then he waits once again, despite the nearly unbearable arousal threatening to burst his groin.

He is tall enough that he can easily look over Hidan’s shoulder and down the front of his body. As he thought, the improvised prince’s wand is working out beautifully. Its rigid length keeps Hidan’s dick completely straight, the piercing barely bleeding at all. Both gravity and the slack weight of thread outside Hidan’s body are pulling his cock down a bit. It probably hurts like hell, but that thought only serves to arouse Kakuzu further.

Looking at the exhausted but beautiful form, Kakuzu can’t help himself. He grinds himself into that tight little ass, but frottage alone isn’t enough. He is very tempted to just go ahead and take his fill; however, there is one last thing he needs to do.

As soon as Hidan shows first signs of moving again, Kakuzu stills all motion and immobilizes the sweat-soaked body with an iron grip. For the first time, he is using his hands to pull the muscular waist firmly against his front.

“Tell me what you want,” he hisses into the closest ear.

Hidan groans and tries to move beyond abbreviated twitches. But Kakuzu is too strong, and Hidan’s endurance is finally running out. The Jashinist knows that. And he knows that, without Kakuzu’s help, he won’t be getting off.

He is stubborn though and does try, and the wriggles against Kakuzu’s body try him as well. Soon enough Hidan realizes the futility of such actions, and he once again whines piteously.

“Tell me!” Kakuzu growls, even more insistent.

He can practically see the last of Hidan’s resistance failing, so he repeats before the other can catch a clear thought. “TELL ME!”

A brief instant of hesitation. Kakuzu is waiting, taut as a bow.

Hidan is drenched in sweat, and together with the not inconsiderable blood loss and his frantic panting, he’s got to be close to dehydration by now.

A dry tongue licks at the beads of sweat on Hidan’s upper lip before he manages to rasp out, “Ffffuckk meeeeh!”

Finally!

Kakuzu only pulls down his pants enough to free his dick, which is so hard that it springs up nearly to his belly. Without any preparation but his own sweat and the precum from Kakuzu’s head, the missing-nin thrusts up into Hidan’s body.

The resulting howl is hoarse, but earsplitting nonetheless.

Despite his exhaustion, Hidan’s muscles once again spring into sharp relief as he throws his head back in ecstasy and meets Kakuzu thrust for thrust. Every impact jolts his whole body, and Hidan’s stuffed dick together with it. The improvised Prince’s Wand has to be rubbing against his urethra and his prostate with every move, every breath, while the outside of his cock remains completely free of stimulation.

The ass muscles clamp down around Kakuzu so hard that it feels like Hidan is trying to ripp off his prick. And it feels so hot and _good_ , despite the borderline unbearable friction of no preparation.

On a whim, Kakuzu changes his angle of penetration, and suddenly the other is flying apart around him. There is absolutely no sign of control left in the Jashinist as he spasms wildly, tearing at his wrists, howling, crying, jerking around as much as the lack of leverage allows him.

That must have been Hidan’s prostate. Again. The double-stimulation has to be not only mind-blowing, but mind-shattering.

Smirking, Kakuzu finally lets himself go and thrusts wildly into the seizing body. Loop for loop, he unwinds his thread around the other’s balls. It adds just a new dimension to Hidan’s suffering as the returning blood flow is nearly unbearably painful. Also, it takes a while for his abused scrotum to draw up enough to even think about orgasm.

Not that the Jashinist has ever cared about the difference between pain and pleasure.

Kakuzu is getting closer, too. He is panting, holding on to the last vestiges of his control to extend the mindblowing feeling for just a bit longer. He clutches at Hidan’s sweat-slick body as he ploughs into him, gritting his teeth around animalistic growls.

Finally he feels the other freeze in a release that goes on and on and _on_.

The wand inside Hidan’s dick is thin enough to allow semen to escape through the urethera, but it is little and only a slow dribble. Kakuzu moves one of his hands lower, to fondle the other’s balls and help them squeeze out their load. It is hard to tell through the continuous shuddering and twitching and screaming, but Kakuzu thinks Hidan appreciates the action.

Looking over the other’s shoulder, Kakuzu can see the purplish cock twitch uncontrollably. Tiny droplets of milky white fluid are forced out its tip, alongside Kakuzu’s black thread. That is _his_ thread, and Kakuzu feels incredibly powerful feeling the other convulse around it, because of it.

This sight, together with Hidan’s impossibly long orgasm clenching around him, throws Kakuzu over the edge as well. He thrusts once, twice, three times before he buries himself as deep inside as he can and freezes with white stars exploding in his vision.

An indeterminable amount of time afterwards, Kakuzu finally removes himself from the other’s body. His dick is limp and spent, and he feels entirely satiated. A quick glance over Hidan’s still strung out form reveals that the other must have passed out somewhere along the line.

It is just as well, meaning that Kakuzu can remove his threads without anyone interrupting his post-coital bliss.

Less than a minute later Kakuzu has regained his usual equilibrium, cleaned himself, and brought his clothes back into order. The only signs of his earlier encounter with Hidan is the self-satisfied smirk playing around the corners of his mouth, and the motionless body he leaves behind.

Then he walks away.

\--

 **A/N:** Well, what do you think? Good, bad, evil? I’m looking forward to hearing your opinion!

Sakiku

  
  



End file.
